


Have I got a guy for you

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to tag, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Stilinski set up Stiles on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I got a guy for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at this.  
> A short drabble. not beta read.

My mom is not crazy, let me clear that up. She’s a 59 year old who’s attending sessions for cancer survivors. My mom has been battling cancer for almost 3 years now and so far so good. She had been meeting random people who share the same thing as she does and does she makes friends. I felt the need to take care of my mother since my father is busy with work and there’s no one to look after her. So there’s me, a 27 year old working and looking after at probably the only woman I’ll ever love.

                I’m gay; my mother knows that very well since 8th grade. I’ve never really had a ‘thing’ for girls since that time and I have always been attracted to guys. I’ve dated guys way back high school and college, I’ve dated guys almost as twice my age—which my father didn’t approve off—I’ve dated guys younger than me—which always never works for me—and I’ve dated guys who are secretly seeking for experience.

                My mother didn’t really care who I dated as long as she sees I’m happy she’s fine with it. She also is not, and let me clear this up, not the type of woman who puts their gay guy sons on blind dates. Except for this one.

                She came home after yet another session for cancer survivors. I was at the couch, watching TV. It was Friday night and my father drover her home. I look at her as I sit comfortably waiting for my chicken to broil. When she looked at me and smiled I stood up and greeted her.

                “How was your day, mom?”

                “Oh, good!” she peered, “I had a great day,”

                I helped her with some of the groceries she’s been carrying “good,”

                As I went straight to the kitchen, I heard her say “Hey, Stiles!”

                “So I met this woman on the grocery store,” she started as she entered the kitchen, “we kind of chatted a little bit,”

                I looked at her and let her continue “It looks like she’s one of the new comers in our session, I didn’t notice her before. She told me her family just came back from a trip and she’s now attending the sessions the same as mine,”

                I raised a brow and decided to cut her off “Mom, you know I don’t date girls,”

                She chuckled and continued, I didn’t mind “Her name is Laura, she’s also a cancer survivor, she’s about 10 years older than you and she has a brother!” My mom exclaimed gleefully.

                “So we chatted and it turns out that her brother likes guys too so I kind of gave her your picture and your number,”

                “What?!!!” I almost dropped the plate after the last word.

                “Since when did you become my fairy godmother, mom?”

                My mother smiled at me and said “Oh, Stiles. It’s been a long time since I saw you date someone and be happy. I just thought maybe you know… it would be great if I fix you up with someone,”

                “But mom, I’m happy. I’m happy taking care of you,”

                “I know that, Stiles. But you need to go out!”

                She looked at me with her hazel brown eyes and said “Just this once, please?”

                I sighed and said “Just this once,”

                My mom smiled and I could tell she’s screaming internally. “After this, no more matchmaking voodoo,”

I’ve never been on blind dates before. So when my mother told me she set me up with one, I didn’t know what to do. She told me she gave my picture and my number to Laura and that was 3 days ago! I haven’t received any calls. When I started to pace back and forth in my room, I decided to question my life choices. _Why am I even waiting for something that would never come? Was my picture that worse? Or maybe he was busy._

                I was about to go downstairs and lecture my mother once again when my phone rang.

                I picked it up and said “Hello?”

                “Is this Stiles Stilinski?”

                “Let me guess, you’re the brother of Laura who my mom met at the grocery the other day? You have my picture and my number?” My mouth just can’t shut up.

                He chuckled, and I swear that was the most innocent chuckle I have ever heard, and said “Yeah, I’m Laura’s brother,”

                “My name’s Derek,”

                “Hey Derek,”

                “Listen, I’m still at work, can we meet this Saturday? 6pm at Starbucks?”

                “Yeah, sure,”

                We bid our goodbyes and then I hung up.

                I didn’t know what got into me but when I hung up, I got this weird smile on my face. It’s just that his voice is so manly and I kept imagining what he could be like behind that phone but I had no idea. I have to thank my mom for this one.

               

Saturday, 6pm at the only Starbucks franchise opened in Beacon Hills. I was seated near the window so I could watch people coming in and out of the door. It’s kind of unfair because he has my picture and I have no idea what he looked like. I rested my chin at my hand as I watch cars pass by the road when someone came to my table.

“Stiles?” Somehow that voice registered to me and I looked up to see a gorgeous man standing in front of me.

I stood up and said “Derek?”

“Nice to meet you!” he said. We battled it out on whether to shake hands or hug on our first date. We decided on shaking hands.

“Do you wanna go out? I mean, out from here and have some dinner?”

“I’d love that,”

When we got outside of Starbucks he lead me to his car—Camaro. I decided to leave my jeep behind for a while. He drove me to the nearest restaurant from the coffee shop. We sat down and took our orders.

Looking at Derek, I would never have imagined this perfect kind of a human in front of me. I mean, how is this even possible? Three days ago I got a call from him and fell in love with his voice, and now he’s treating me to dinner in his monkey suit. I have to thank mom for this.

“So, I heard that your family just came home from a trip,” I started,

“Oh, yeah. Since we heard that Laura has cancer, our parents wanted to make her happy in any ways possible so we decided to have a trip,”

It turns out that we have a lot to talk about. Aside from me being a talkative person, he carried most of the conversation. He told me on how they got a house fire that nearly cost their parents lives, how his parents are awesome, how Laura is the most wonderful sister on earth. It also turns out that his mom and my mom we’re old friends. So we had a lot in common.

“My mom asked me to go to this blind date, I was against it at first but when I heard your voice I couldn’t say no,” I half joke and he laughed.

“My sister showed me your picture and gave me your number and told me to call you and ask you out. I was nervous to call that’s why it took me three days before I try. And I’m glad I did,” He said and there’s something inside me that flutters.

***

After the wonderful dinner, he escorted me back to his car. We sat there silently for a couple of seconds. I can feel the awkward tension between us two so I decided to break the silence “Thanks for this night,”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks, too,”

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

“Would you . . . would you go out with me next Saturday?” Oooh second date.

I smiled and said “I’d love that,”

I told him my address and he drove me off to my house. I let him kiss me on our first date and I got out of the car. I waved goodbye and went straight to our house where my mom was waiting.

***

That was the last time I let my mom manipulate my love life and I’m glad she did. Two years of dating, Derek proposed to me on the same restaurant where we had our first date.

I said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it.  
> leave some kudos and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
